


you can stand under my umbrella

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, sorry this is so lame, umbrellas i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a text post by susemoji on tumblr – sharing an umbrella with someone seems cute but in practice it is 100% horrible and you both end up getting angry and wet (or in this case, it ends up being kinda cute)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can stand under my umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this! i saw this text post and idk i was like "peterick!" because im peterick trash and love suffering 
> 
> also i can't write angry characters so they're only vaguely pissed off. also andy and hayley? idk fight me

today is not pete wentz’s day. first of all, he woke up late thanks to his shit alarm clock. second of all, he burned his neck with his hair straightener. and lastly… he forgot his umbrella the day of his school trip. 

“you stupid piece of shit! fuck!” pete started screaming at the sky while his other classmates looked on before giving him sympathetic looks and walking away. andy had an umbrella but he was all the way up front chatting up hayley and plus it wasn’t large enough to fit the both of them. 

today was of course the day him and his photography class were headed to the city to go to the museum of modern art and then take pictures in central park. and.. and the stupidest part was, he knew it was going to rain, and knew he had to bring his umbrella but it was nowhere in his bag. thinking back, he knew exactly where it was; sitting near the front door in all of its emo glory (if an umbrella could be emo; it was just plain black. 

he guarded his hair with his hands while he glanced at the other students walking in front of him. are you fucking serious he just straightened his hair this morning and it looked perfect. he was already feeling the straightened locks begin to get unruly. FUCK. 

the only kid with an umbrella big enough to fit two people was… wait what was his name again. the really cute sophomore with huge sideburns… a plus student who wore too many fedoras… patrick stumph!

“hey! hey patrick!” pete called out, as patrick turned around and moved out of the way of the other students walking. his umbrella was black with batman signs scattered on it. what a fuckin nerd. 

“pete?” patrick squints from behind his glasses 

“hey, can we share? i kinda forgot my umbrella-“ pete pointed to his hair and patrick nodded

“yeah sure just hurry” patrick pulled pete closer to him and they huddled underneath the umbrella and started to speed walk back the group 

ah, relief. kinda. the water was no longer hitting pete’s hair but rather on the right side of his jacket and backpack. patrick was gripping the handle and pete put one of his hands right above patrick’s and grinned his huge grin at him. patrick just smiled back at him. 

“thanks man. i literally owe you my life” 

“’s fine dude” 

pete pulls the umbrella closer to his side gently since he feels water begin to hit his hair and keeps walking, trying to avoid any awkward talking. alright, so he was sharing an umbrella with cute guy patrick. be cool pete, be cool. 

and they walk like that for a couple of minutes until patrick pulls the umbrella closer to his side, feeling the left side of his hoodie get wet. and pete pulls back feeling his hair get wet, giving patrick a look. his eyebrows are furrowed and patrick gives him the same look and pulls the umbrella closer to his side 

“dude!” 

pete huffs and pulls the umbrella back to his side “my hair! you have your fedora to keep your perfect hair all cute and shit protected! me on the other hand” pete uses his free hand to gesture to his hair 

“this is my umbrella!” patrick begins to argue, only blushing a little. pete was probably only trying to compliment him because he wanted his umbrella

“come on, please? we’re almost there!” pete pouts and gives patrick a pleading look and wow pete is really cute? patrick knows that pete is hot as fuck but wow pete is actually really cute too… like yeah patrick wanted to fuck pete really badly but he also wanted to cuddle with him and eat like chocolate strawberries with him and drink champagne 

“fine! but you owe me, wentz” pete grips the umbrella and smirks and pull it closer to his side to protect his hair and patrick thinks it’s almost worth soaking the left side of his hoodie to see pete’s little satisfied smile. 

soon enough, they reach the museum and they close their umbrellas. pete’s hair is only straightened on one side and his jeans feel uncomfortable and wet, but pete thanks patrick anyways and runs off to find andy while joe finds patrick. who looks, for the most part, absolutely drenched. his redish-blond hair is dripping and his face feels all moist and shit and his hoodie! he’s only a little pissed off, remembering the relief of pete’s face makes it, again, almost worth it 

“dude… were you talking to pete? the pete that you’re half in love with?”

“shut up… and for your information, yes” patrick gives joe a shy smile and tells him to be quiet when he says “fuck yeah!” 

a mother of three glares at joe but no one else notices 

the museum is fun, kinda. pete looks on to an excited patrick. the way that patrick is so passionate about the art makes his heart ache for some reason. but in a good way, you know.

“seriously pete? you’re eyeing up a sophomore?” andy says behind him and pete jumps before elbowing him in the stomach

“hayley is a junior” pete says but juniors and sophomores aren’t exactly the same

“so what? hayley is cool and is against police brutality and doesn’t believe in reverse racism and likes ‘the cure’” andy says and ruffles pete’s already messed up hair. he just sighs and keeps watching patrick while also looking at pieces of art. whatever. screw andy and all of his awesomeness’

meanwhile across the room, joe pokes patrick’s fedora “dude pete wentz keeps staring at you” 

“shut up joe! no he’s not he’s staring at your stupid hair”

joe gasps and steps back “fuck you man. don’t respect the fro”

patrick glances back at pete and watches as pete quickly look away and sighs 

“i hate to admit it, but you’re right… maybe there’s something on my face… or maybe he’s trying to steal my umbrella… wait is there something on my face?” 

“he doesn’t wanna steal your umbrella he wants to make sweet, sweet love to you” patrick gives joe a death glare and moves on

a little while later, they’re about to leave and patrick picks up his umbrella and suddenly pete appears out of nowhere and grabs it and says, stuttering “hey could you stand under my umbrella? c-cause i don’t want anything other t-than me to make you wet”

patrick gapes at him as pete stares back. and patrick literally see’s in pete’s eyes where he went wrong

“wait… let me try that again…” patrick just raises his eyebrows and opens the umbrella trying to hide his smile. okay so maybe that pick-up line was actually really lame and not meant to be aimed at people with dicks but the effort was cute… kinda

“technically this is my umbrella? so your pick-up line doesn’t work” patrick says, stepping towards the side so that pete could fit in next to him. pete grins and steps under next to patrick

“okay so i can’t actually think of another umbrella pick up line but you’re really cute and you let me borrow your umbrella and i’m sorry for getting you all wet and stuff but anyways can i take you out? return the favor?”

their faces are suddenly really close to each other and maybe looking at each other while walking isn’t such a good idea but right here is where they both want to be here forever, looking into each others eyes while risking the lives of innocent civilians 

seriously patrick thinks he stepped on a toddler

but anyways, patrick nods yes and pete again grins like a maniac and kisses the side of patrick’s face and they walk together in a comfy silence.


End file.
